inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shawn Froste
178.139.180.211 18:36 21 jul 2012 (UTC) 'Shawn Frost '(Fubuki Shirou 吹雪士郎 en japonés) es un jugador del Alpino, del Raimon, Inazuma Japón A e Inazuma Japón. Es un jugador que destaca por su ataque excelente y una buena defensa, llegando a ser uno de los jugadores o personajes más famosos y fuertes, mostrando un magnífico equilibrio físico. Lleva el dorsal 9 tanto en Inazuma Japón como en el equipo Raimon. Historia Conoce a Mark Evans y a los demás cuando le están buscando para convencerle de que se una al Raimon y ayudarles a derrotar a la academia Alius, pero cuando los chicos le ayudaron a subirse a la caravana al encontrárselo en medio de la nieve, no saben que se trata de él. Tiene una actitud muy tranquila. Cree que un equipo siempre será malo si no tiene una buena defensa, pero en su subconsciente creó la personalidad de su hermano menor Aiden cuando este murió. Aiden tiene una personalidad muy agresiva y muy impaciente; a diferencia de Shawn él cree que lo más importante de un equipo es el ataque. Él cambia de personalidad al ajustarse la bufanda que siempre lleva puesta. Al igual que Axel, al principio tuvo problemas con Kevin Dragonfly. Un tiempo después se vuelven grandes amigos. Admira a Byron Love por el valor que tuvo al tratar de destruir la barrera doble del equipo Caos. Contra Génesis, Shawn se fusiona con la personalidad de Aiden y deja de usar su bufanda, adquiriendo gran habilidad como delantero. Después Shawn entra al TFI (Torneo Frontier Internacional) se lesiona y se va del equipo junto con Jordán Greenway, y los reemplazan Kevin y David Samford, pero después se recuperó y el entrenador lo admitió y vuelve al Inazuma Japón reemplazando a Tod Ironside (que se lesiona en el partido contra Los Emperadores). Inazuma Eleven GO Aparece en el episodio 25 (GO). Es el ex entrenador del Instituto Alpino (GO), ya que el Fifth Sector lo destituyó, y se enfrenta al Raimon (GO) en ese episodio; por lo anterior,se volvió miembro de la Resistencia. Se apena al saber que Yukimura se vuelve un SEED, pero se alegra al ver que Yukimura acaba entendiendo el verdadero futbol. Al final del partido, le dice algo a Mark razón por la cual el deja el equipo del Raimon. Se le vuelve a ver junto a Yukimura viendo el partido del Raimon contra Dragon Link. Nombres Alternativos *'Shirou Fubuki' (Japón e Hispanoamerica) *'Shawn Frost' (Europa) (Anime) *'Shawn Froste' (Europa) (Videojuegos) (Anime Doblaje Frances) Descripción del videojuego Apariencia thumb Tiene el cabello blanco con puntas a los lados, aparenta 12-13 años en la segunda y tercera temporada, aunque tiene 14, pero en las demás temporadas aparenta la edad que tiene; aunque tal vez sea por su actitud más pasiva. Sus ojos son grises, o casi verdi-azules, y piel muy blanca, casi siempre lleva la bufanda de su hermano fallecido Aiden Frost, pero después deja de usarla. Es el más guapo ya que durante la temporada de la Academia Alius muchas chicas se enamoraban de él y le seguían a todas partes. Siempre utilizaba este don para conseguir informacion útil para el equipo, como por ejemplo lugares donde entrenarse. En imágenes de Inazuma Eleven Go! sale de mayor más alto, con el pelo mas crecido y con pequeñas patillas a los lados y una especie de cresta de tres puntas a un lado. Lleva puesta una chaqueta azul marino con rayas amarillas a los lados, una camisa azul y un pantalón verde oscuro. Técnicas Defensa * Paisaje Helado * Ángel de Nieve * Ángel de Nieve Total Ataque * Ventisca Eterna (con el alma de Aiden). * Ventisca Guiverno (con el alma de Aiden) (junto a Kevin). * Aullido de Lobo * Fuego Helado (junto a Axel). * La Tierra (junto a todo el equipo menos con Sue Hartland y Willy, la realizan Axel Blaze, Mark Evans, y Shawn Frost). * Bestia del Trueno (junto a Thor). * Bestia de Trueno V2 (junto a Thor). * Fuego Helado 2 (junto a Axel). * La Aurora (junto a Xavier). * El Huracán (junto a Nathan). * Big Bang (junto a Jude y Xavier). * Pingüino Emperador Nª 2 (junto a Jude y Erik). Avatar *'Snowfall Saia' (3DS, forma joven). Curiosidades * Es el mejor jugador del mundo * Cuando Shawn tira a puerta, siempre usa una supertécnica. * En el videojuego, cuando se fusiona, sigue usando el Paisaje Helado y la Ventisca Eterna. * Durante la 2º temporada, usaba su atractivo fisico para conseguir información de las chicas que vivía en las ciudades que visitaba. * Durante toda la serie anotó un total de 100 goles (en su tiempo en el Raimon y el Inazuma Japón). * Él salvó a Celia cuando se resbaló en la escaleras para llegar al campo de fútbol del Instituto Alpino. * Se asusta de cualquier ruido que tenga parecido con una avalancha como los rayos de una tormenta, debido al accidente que ocurrió con su familia. * Su apellido (en inglés), significa "Escarcha"; y en japonés ("Fubuki") significa "Tormenta de Nieve". * En el tráiler de Inazuma Eleven Go! aparece junto con Jude, Caleb, Jack y Nathan. * Sus iniciales son las mismas en japonés como en español Sh'awn '''F'rost = 'Sh'irou 'F'ubuki. (hay que recordar que en japonés siempre le llaman por su apellido, pero su nombre es Shirou). * Cuando usa Paisaje Helado en el capítulo 32, cuando da el pisotón en el suelo sale con la ropa del Raimon cuando aún era del instituto Alpino. * En la primera Ventisca Eterna con el Raimon sale con el uniforme del Instituto Alpino. * En su 1ª aparición, paró el Remate Dragón de Kevin Dragonfly con una patada. * Le apodan "Ventisca Frost". * Es muy bueno en los deportes de nieve. (patinajes sobre hielo, snow-board, esquí,etc). * Lo que le potenciaba a ser perfecto era su bufanda, ya que en el partido contra Génesis comprende que no tiene que ser perfecto y se quita la bufanda, momento en el que se fusiona su personalidad con la de su hermano fallecido Aiden Froste. * En Inazuma Eleven 2 (ventisca eterna/tormenta de fuego) él se quita la bufanda de su hermano antes del partido contra Génesis, en cambio en la serie se la quita dentro del partido. * Es el jugador más rápido del FFI. * Es el único jugador que se lesiona y es sustituido, que regresa a el equipo en el FFI. * En la primera película, llevaba el dorsal 11 (dorsal de Kevin Dragonfly en el Raimon y de Austin Hobbes en Inazuma Japón) * Canon Evans usa una de sus técnicas: el Aullido de Lobo. * Camellia usa sus algunas de sus técnicas en el juego, aunque él es aire y ella bosque. * Todas sus técnicas individuales tienen que ver con el hielo a excepción del '''Aullido de Lobo. * Tiene la misma voz japonesa que Millo de Pokémon Negro y Blanco y Riku de Kingdom Hearts. * Su Aullido de Lobo ha marcado 15 veces. * Al igual que Mark Evans y Jude Sharp, es el entrenador de su instituto dentro de 10 años. * Aparece en el capitulo 25 de Inazuma Eleven GO. * El Fifth Sector lo destituye de su puesto de entrenador en el Instituto Alpino ya que no aceptó unirse al Fifth Sector, volviéndose temporalmente ayudante del Raimon. * Es uno de los mejores defensas del TFI, ya que pudo detener a hector helio él solo al evolucionar su técnica Ángel de Nieve. * Es curioso que los personajes de la antigua serie que salen en GO les cambie tanto el pelo excepto a Scotty y a Mark. * Cuando estaba en el Alpino tenia la camiseta con mangas largas, con el Raimon y el Inazuma Japón no. * Sus remates son muy veloces. * Cuando juegan con los Dragones de Fuego, su capitán Chan Su-Che dice que él significaba más una amenaza que Axel por su juego doble (es decir, defensa y delantero). * En Inazuma Eleven, es de los pocos personajes que se muestra en tres épocas distintas, como Mark, Jude, Celia, Silvia, Camellia, Scott Vanian o Caleb (de niño, de joven y de mayor en IE GO). * Cuando su hermano se apodera de el le cambia el color de los ojos y le sube el pelo. * Kevin Dragonfly, después de lesionarse, le dice que quiere realizar el Remate Guiverno con él y Shawn dice que si, pero nunca mas volvieron a usarlo. * A pesar de ser delantero, mientras esta en el Inazuma Japón casi nunca marca goles individualmente. * Aparece en las dos películas (probablemente) como viajero del tiempo, tanto en El ataque de Ogre como en la de Inazuma Eleven GO. * Puede que en la DS se llame Froste porque el jugador del diamond/polvo de diamantes se llama frost. * Cuando esta en el hospital en la 2º temporada se le ve sin bufanda y no se fusionó con su hermano, pero en el partido contra el génesis cuando se la quitó se fusionó con Aiden. * No se sabe de donde salió la bufanda de su hermano, Aiden, ya que éste quedo atrapado en el coche debido a la avalancha. Aunque seguramente eso es lo poco que pudiesen haber recuperado de él. * Shawn tiene una canción titulada Ice Road en el album ' Inazuma All Stars'. * En IE 2 DS, a su apellido se le agrega una e', quedando como Frost'e. * Es curioso que su voz en japonés, apenas audible, es suave y muy baja. Hay episodios incluso en los que, al gritar o hablar alto, se le quiebra la voz. * El ha tenido dos fallos en el doblaje. * Hubo una gran confusión acerca del apellido de Shawn, ya que desde que se lanzó el juego de IE 2 para DS su apellido cambia a Froste pero se menciona igual que en el anime aunque también hay un jugador del Diamond/Polvo de diamantes que llama Frost igual que su apellido en el anime. También, en uno de los capítulos que Shawn está ingresado en el hospital, en la puerta hay un cartel que pone Shawn Froste. * El motivo de su lesión contra los Dragones de Fuego cambia en el juego, la serie y el manga: En la serie se lesiona al intentar romper la Presión Perfecta; en el juego, tras hacer el Ángel de Nieve y en el manga, al intentar detener el Remate Celestial. *En el juego lo iban a a reclutar para el Diamond *en la pelicula realiza la ventisca eterna con la personalidad de su hermano , pero sus ojos son del color original Imágenes Shawn_frost.jpg Padres.jpg|Shawn con su familia Shawn y Aiden de pequeños.jpg|Shawn y Aiden Jordan,nathan y shanw.jpg 84600.jpg 97852.jpg 0e1a1e23.jpg axel and saw.png Shawn 05.png Shawn 04.png Shawn_.jpg Shawn_Aide_pequeños.jpg|Shawn y Aiden de pequeños 185px-Shawn2.jpg 1301848446728_f.jpg fubuki-shawn-shiro-fubuki-shawn-frost-19858865-367-366.jpg 100px-O0730083211153976838.jpg 180px-FubukiHD.PNG Ventisca Eterna V.jpg Inazuma eleven hiroto and fubu by demon xxxzerooxxx-d3c0krp.jpg 117zcdu-1-.png Axel y shawn-1-.jpg Axel,fubuki y jude-1-.png 324110.jpg 19496687-1-.jpg 185px-Shawn axel-1-.jpg Photo-inazuma-eleven-18272670-314-320-1-.jpg Inazuma-Eleven-3-ds-1-1-.jpg FFI-inazuma-eleven-21853055-720-540-1-.jpg Fubuki,axel y hiroto-1-.jpg Fuego cruzado-1-.gif La tierra(se mueve)-1-.gif SHAWN.jpg Shawn 37.jpg Shawn 2.jpg|Shawn con la equipación del Inazuma Japón Shawn 50.jpg|Shawn,Victoria Vanguard y Mark Evans. Shawn Frost.png|Shawn Frost de mayor LA TIERRA.jpg|Shawn realizando LA TIERRA 119px-Shawn_Frost_1.jpg images (32).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (38).jpg images (39).jpg images (41).jpg Sprites de shaw.png|sprite de shawn frost ds Shawn Aiden 4.jpg Shawn_12.jpg Shawn 13.jpg dstrwyhrgd.jpg Atsuya.jpg 1285278707688 f.jpg Fubuki nervous breakdown.png Shawn-Frost-in-Go-shawn-frost-26418831-1280-720.jpg|Shawn Frost en GO ArchivoFubukiIEGOgame.png fuego helado.jpg|link=Shawn Frost HakurenWelcomeback.png 250px-ShiroFubukiP.jpg FubukiAtsuyaDoingEternalBlizzardGOmovie.png Pasando a Drake y Tony para el huracan.jpg Harley darren y saund en go.jpg Shawn39009.jpg|Shawn apunto de tirar con su Ventisca Eterna|link=Ventisca Eterna Shawn Frost - K05.jpg ShawnY .jpg 800px-Img 739671 19032079 2.jpeg ImagesCA7GQ9GT.jpg 667px-Fubuki_3.jpg|Shawn en Go! sakuma15.jpg FUBUKI Y HIJIKATA.jpg FUBUKI SHIROU.jpg FUBUKI (59).jpg FUBUKI 12.jpg FUBUKI 34.jpg FUBUKI SHIROU (2).jpg GOENJI Y FUBUKI (8).jpg FUBUKI 3 (4).jpg FUBUKI 543.jpg FUBUKI,HIROTO Y GOENJI.jpg GOENJI Y FUBUKI (9).jpg FUBUKI (70).jpg FUBUKI (69).jpg FUBUKI 4 (3).jpg FUBUKI SHIROU .jpg FUBUKI Y ZEIN.jpg FUBUKI (71).jpg FUBUKI.jpg FUBUKI Y ENDO (3).jpg FUBUKI Y BELON.jpg FUBUKI E ICHINOSE.jpg FUBUKI INCONCIENTE.jpg FUBUKI SERIO.jpg FUBUKI Y ENDO.jpg FUBUKI SHIROU 8.jpg FUBUKI-KUN 1.jpg FUBUKI EN EL OPENING.jpg FUBUKI Y KAZEMARU (3).jpg FUBUKI Y COMPAÑEROS.jpg FUBUKI 87.jpg FUBUKI-KUN.jpg FUBUKI 78.jpg 1310326714659_f.jpg Fubuki Strikers.jpg|Shawn en Inazuma Eleven Strikers IMG 0273.jpg Shawn.jpg ImagesCA8ZYTP5.jpg imagesCALC85H0.jpg|xavier y shawn aullido de lobo.jpg|aullido de lobo IMG_0307.jpg IMG_0308.jpg IMG_0309.jpg IMG_0310.jpg IMG_0311.jpg IMG_0312.jpg IMG_0313.jpg IMG_0314.jpg IMG_0315.jpg IMG_0316.jpg IMG_0317.jpg IMG_0318.jpg FUBUKI (10).jpg FUBUKI Y AMIGOS.png FUBUKI GO.PNG FUBUKI (7).jpg Cartas Carta Shawn 4.jpg Carta Shawn 3.jpg Carta Shawn 2.png Carta Shawn.png Shawn (Raimon).png Shawn Frost (IJ).png Shawn Frost (Alpino).png Shawn .png Eternal Blizzard in the TCG.jpg El huracan carta.png FileShirouTCG1.png EternalBlizzardTCG.jpg SnowAngelTCG.png FUBUKI 1 (5).jpg FUBUKI 2 (4).jpg 124px-Fubuki_Inazuma_Japan_TCG2.jpg 130px-FubukiRaimonGO.jpg 156px-TCG2.jpg Shawn M.jpg 392px-Tumblr_m42ny1Tj0Y1qhauoro1_1280.jpg 152px-Fubuki_Shirou_in_TCG.png Tecnicas Ice2.JPG|Paisaje Helado Guverno.JPG|Ventisca Guiverno -Blizard4.jpg|Ventisca Eterna 1234.jpg|La Tierra Ángel de nieve.JPG|Ángel de Nieve Trueno bestia.JPG|Bestia del Trueno Beast kai.jpg|Bestia del Trueno 2 El nacimiento.jpg|El Nacimiento Crossfire1.JPG|Fuego Helado Crossfire1.JPG|Fuego Helado 2 Big bang 5.JPG|Big Bang EL HURACÁN.JPG|El Huracán 1280860967407 f.jpg|Aullido de Lobo Pinguino emperador nº2.PNG|Evolucion Pinguino Emperador Nº2 Vídeos thumb|left|300px|Pinguino emperador nº2thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px|Angel de Nieve thumb|300px|left|Ventisca Eternathumb|300px|left|Bestia de Trueno thumb|left|300px|Paisaje Helado thumb|left|300px|Big Bang thumb|300px|left|Fuego Helado thumb|left Categoría:Shawn Frost Categoría:Delantero Categoría:Jugador Categoría:Defensa Categoría:Inazuma Eleven Go! Categoría:Capitan Categoría:Instituto Alpino Categoría:Raimon Categoría:Inazuma Japón Categoría:Inazuma Japón A Categoría:Inazuma Eleven Categoría:Entrenador Categoría:Neo Japón Categoría:Ultra super tecnicas deXavier Foster Categoría:Raimon (GO)